


Meet the Parents

by alecmagnuslwb



Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, alec wondering how easy it would be to dispose of a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Magnus and Alec's oldest child brings home her first boyfriend. To say they're not fans would be an understatement.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Immortal Inquisitor and High Warlock of Alicante [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360348
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	Meet the Parents

Alec hates that he’s being this guy, being this kind of dad. He promised Summer he’d be on his best behavior tonight, welcoming this boyfriend of hers with open arms. But one look at Aaron Greensmith and his dumb floppy hair and his unnecessarily gigantic set of stamina runes on each side of his neck is all it takes for Alec to immediately hate the guy.

The rest of the kids are gone for the night, off to spend a no doubt spoiled evening with their Aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon. Summer had stressed that meeting the two of them was enough of a test for Aaron adding six younger siblings, including one baby, would only exacerbate things.

Right now Alec wishes the other kids were here, especially Felix who never cares about saying exactly what he thinks. Alec just knows he’d hate this kid too and Summer would forgive him in mere hours for anything he said.

Magnus hates him too, that’s clear, and kind of comforting to Alec, but he’s far better at hiding it than Alec is. Magnus has backhanded complimented him at least a dozen times since he arrived and he hasn’t even noticed. Alec however has straight up insulted him, a small dig on his grandfather’s morals that had earned Alec a sharp glare from Summer.

They’re halfway through dinner and if Aaron mentions his excellent skills of the blade one more time, Alec’s going to show him what it really means to have skills with a blade.

“With my ability, I’m sure they’d have let me get my first rune before I was even double digits if it was possible,” Aaron smiles, a smarmy looking thing, as he pushes his food around the plate.

Magnus restrains himself from rolling his eyes, Alec can feel it, Alec however has no such luck. Sharp glare number two from his daughter shoots his way at that, this time with the added edge of her scales turning bright red. It’s a thing that hadn’t started happening until she’d hit her teen years, the color shifts of red, yellow and orange depending on her mood. Red was never a good sign.

Aaron remains unphased, either so arrogant he doesn’t care that Alec clearly hates him or so full of himself he doesn’t notice. It reminds Alec of Jace when they were teenagers, and frankly Jace to this day in his more regressive moments. Which means he’s the absolute worst and shouldn’t be allowed to talk to girls, let alone date them.

“How about we bring out dessert? I’m sure you kids want to get out of here for that movie you were planning on seeing,” Magnus says standing from the table. He waves a hand across the table clearing it before tapping Alec on the shoulder, a silent signal to come with him.

Alec gets up tossing his napkin on the table. Summer’s eyes move from glaring at him to gazing happily at Aaron. Aaron reaches out grabbing her hand and her scales shift back to the happy sunset shade they usually are. He then leans in for a kiss and the only thing that stops Alec from grabbing the seraph blade he keeps glamoured and secured under the table is Magnus pulling him along into the kitchen with a tight grip on his hand.

Magnus waves his free hand once the door swings closed behind them, placing a silencing spell over the room.

“Magnus I want to kill him,” he says, as loud as he wants knowing their daughter and the boy he wants to murder can’t hear him.

“I know, love,” Magnus says soothing him by rubbing his hands up and down Alec’s arms. “He’s exhausting, arrogant and if he flips that hair one more time from one side to the other I’m going to spell his shampoo into Nair so that he’s bald.”

“Exactly! I knew you agreed,” Alec says in triumph. “So, let’s get him out of our house and away from our daughter.”

Alec moves to go back into the dining room, but is stopped by Magnus’ strong arm across his chest, hand firmly holding him in place resting on one of his pecs. Magnus then moves to stand in front of him placing both hands on his chest.

“We can’t do that,” he says sounding a little disappointed.

“Why not?” Alec whines. Actually whines like a child being told he can’t have a second serving of ice cream.

“Because our daughter is smart, but she’s also 16. And in a weeks’ time the glow of this boy is going to fade and she’ll dump his dumbass,” Magnus says pushing at Alec’s chest to get him further away from the door. Eventually Alec backs up far enough that he hits the edge of the center counter. Magnus braces his arms on each side of Alec.

Alec starts to interject, about to suggest that they just speed that process along, but Magnus is quick to continue.

“But we can’t speed the process along,” he says. Damn, his husband knows him so well. “We say one word about how we disapprove or you roll your eyes like you just did one more time and she’ll date him longer just to spite us, because she’s 16 and that’s what 16-year old’s do and how they are.”

“I wasn’t like that,” Alec says indignantly. Magnus give him a pointed look. “Okay, fine. Maybe I was like that in ways that had nothing to do with romance due to all the repression.” He concedes with a sigh.

“We just have to get through dessert and if we’re lucky, we’ll never see this boy again,” Magnus says with a bright smile leaning in to kiss Alec, just a quick press of the lips.

“Behave?” Magnus says when he pulls back.

Alec sighs long and overexaggerated, anyone who says Magnus is the dramatic one in their relationship clearly doesn’t know Alec’s just as bad.

“Fine.”

Magnus smiles, leaning in to kiss him once again. A little longer and deeper this time.

“You’re trying to placate me with kisses, I know your ways,” Alec says trying to sound upset but failing.

“Well, it’s working isn’t it?” Magnus smirks, a sexy confident little thing as he walks over to the fridge pulling the pie he’d bought from the corner bakery that morning out of the fridge.

“Yeah,” Alec concedes following Magnus back out into the dining room. “It is. It absolutely is.”

Dessert is, better. Not good, Aaron still keeps talking and Alec still feels three seconds away from flipping the table in frustration, but he doesn’t roll his eyes once. When Aaron starts talking about how he admires that Alec uses such an archaic weapon as the bow and arrow Magnus has to reach under the table and grip his thigh tightly to stop him from snapping. But they get through it, Summer doesn’t glare one more time and the soothing warmth of Magnus’ hand keeps him from committing a homicide.

Afterwards Summer goes to get her jacket from her room so that she and Aaron can head to the movie they’re seeing in New York. Magnus’ phone rings as soon as she's gone, it’s Catarina so he excuses himself to take it giving Alec a look that says he behave while he’s gone. Alec just smiles innocently back; Magnus sees right through it simply rolling his eyes fondly as he goes.

As soon as Magnus has turned the corner into their bedroom, Alec turns to Aaron setting himself in his parade stance, a look akin to the one he’s used to face down the likes of Victor Aldertree, Lorenzo Rey, Asmodeus and any number of bigoted Shadowhunters who’ve dared to slight a member of his family.

It’s a look that radiates power, that says don’t fuck with me or with my family. Just like that Aaron loses a bit of that arrogance around the edges for the first time all night.

Alec can’t believe he’s about to give a shovel talk. On principal he hates the concept, so much so that he’d absolutely demolished his brother during training and with words after he’d given a not so sly one to Magnus not long after they’d first gotten together. Jace learned his lesson then never even daring to attempt to give one to Simon or Max’s partner Ash. So, it’s really not his style, but, hey do as I say not as I do he decides.

“Don’t let it slip your mind that you’re dating the daughter of the Inquisitor and the High Warlock,” Alec says voice as steely as his demeanor. He reaches out a hand gripping Aaron’s shoulder in the most condescending way he can. “You lay a hand on our girl tonight or any other day and we won’t just ruin you; we’ll ruin anyone who has the misfortune of sharing the same last name as you. Hell, we can probably even make you disappear.”

He’s not serious about most of what he says, but he’s serious enough about some of it and he’s damn good at making Aaron believe every single word.

Alec grimaces a mean smile dropping his hand and changing his expression as both Magnus and Summer walk back into the room simultaneously. Aaron looks scared shitless.

Summer comes back over kissing Aaron on the cheek as he stands still frozen in fear. It shakes him out of it a bit turning when she hands her jacket to him. Aaron at least earns a half point in Alec’s book when he helps Summer with her jacket. One act of gentlemanly kindness however doesn’t change the fact he still hates the kid though.

Summer smiles at Aaron then walks over to hug Magnus goodbye.

“Thanks, papa,” she says as he kisses her on the top of her head.

She moves to hug Alec as well; he doesn’t get a thanks probably due to the eye roll.

“Be home by 11,” he says as he places his own kiss to her head. The fact she doesn’t scoff at it or pull away says she’s not too mad at him.

“I know dad,” she says pulling back and rolling her eyes pointedly. A payback eyeroll if there ever was one. He’s proud of her for it.

She grabs Aaron’s hand, the kid not even saying goodbye or thanking them for dinner or anything as they head out the door. Half point he’d just earned immediately revoked.

“One week, right?” Alec says once she’s thrown them a last wave and the door has shut.

“Definitely, two at best, and that’s only if we make her babysit the rest of the kids too many times this week and she doesn’t get to see him,” Magnus decides threading his fingers through Alec’s.

“No babysitting this week it is, we’ll take the kids with us on date night if we have to,” Alec asserts. Magnus nods solemnly in agreement.

“Drink?” he asks already conjuring two up to appear on the ledge of the balcony.

“What are the chances we have to go through someone that insufferable with each of our kids?” Alec asks downing his drink once they’re outside. Magnus refills it with a flick of the wrist.

“Well,” he replies leaning back against the balcony. “August is still a baby so it’s hard to say, Felix and Tulip will never date anyone the other doesn’t like so that’ll be a good deterrent before unfortunate partners even reach us. Talia, Ragnor and Isadora though, we might want to brace ourselves with those three.”

Alec sighs. “I’m so glad I never dated an insufferable ass just because they were pretty, just hit the jackpot right off the bat in every way,” he says with a smile nudging Magnus with his hip.

Magnus smiles around the rim of his drink, “True, just a pretty guy with a great ass, not everyone can be as lucky as you.”

Alec laughs abandoning his drink in favor of kissing Magnus soundly.

Approximately eight days later Summer announces proudly that she’s single again and that night after the kids are all in bed he and Magnus celebrate quietly with a bottle of champagne. The next time Alec hears the name Aaron Greensmith is years later, it’s a request for demotion and transfer to quote ‘as far away as possible’ from the London Institute stating gross misuse of weapons. Alec smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back! This series has been reopened (and reorganized to be in chronological order), I got a few more ideas coming soon.
> 
> Until then, find me on tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
